


Till I Reach You

by justasparkwriting



Series: River [4]
Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS fluff, Distance, F/M, Fluff, Rivers and Roads, bts - Freeform, bts angst, head and the heart, kim taehyung - Freeform, relationship, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasparkwriting/pseuds/justasparkwriting
Summary: Homesick in Korea, you're unsure how to express the longing you feel to be anywhere familiar, or familial.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You
Series: River [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016269
Kudos: 5





	Till I Reach You

[Till I Reach You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8yLwuDi2mA)

“Come to Korea,” Taehyung asked, head heavy in his hand, eyes trained on you through the screen of his phone.

“To Korea?” You repeated, eyes wide. “For, for how long?”

“I don’t know, a few months! We’re working on the comeback, and finishing the album, but I’ve got time off and I won’t be working everyday… We could take trips!”

“In Korea?” You reiterated.

“Yes, silly, come be with me,” Taehyung’s eyes were pleading.

“Okay?” You whispered, unsure how this spontaneous request was going to shake out.

“Can you work remotely?” He questioned.

“I mean, it’s nearly summer, so yes,” You laughed. His cheeks tinted red as he blushed, forgetting that working at a university meant you had June-August to yourself.

“The day after school’s out, will you come?” Taehyung was sitting up now, his excitement brewing.

“For the whole summer?” You probed.

“The whole summer,” Taehyung couldn’t contain his excitement anymore. The prospect of almost three months with you, mornings, afternoons, evenings… Every minute knowing you weren’t more than a short car trip away, or a few steps… You’d be in his bed, in his space, his clothes smelling like you. Every day holding you, kissing you… He could only dream.

“Okay,” You said.

“I’ll get my assistant to get your ticket!” His boxy smile beaming. “We can see my family, and go to the countryside, and maybe go to Japan or Singapore, and I’ll get you real black noodles, and you’ll spend every day with Tannie, and he’ll love you even more, don’t forget your allergy meds… And we can go to the museums!”

“Tae?” You asked, hesitantly cutting off his growing list of summer to-dos.

“Hmm?” He said, eyes bright.

“Can you like, maybe have them send me a list of things to pack? And maybe a few articles about what’s acceptable in Korean society in the chance that I might you know, fuck it up?”

“Do you want me to ask Namjoon-hyung?” Taehyung was gleaming, you were so cute.

“Yeah, that’d be helpful.” You said, blush still pigmenting your cheeks.

“I’ll have it done tomorrow; oh, I can’t wait to show you Seoul. We can go see my family for a week! We can go back to the cabin from In the Soop, we can just get in the car and drive. We can cook together, and go to the theater, and -

“Babe make a list,” You said, smiling at his excitement.

“I can’t wait to see you,” He said settling down.

“Will the guys be okay with me tagging along?” You asked.

“They might be more excited than I am,” He responded giggling.

“Oh god,” You said. “I don’t know if I can handle that.”

“I’m so excited!” Taehyung responded, standing and giving a little victory dance.

~~~~~~~

After three weeks in Korea, it started to become difficult to smile through the ever-present anxiety that was coursing through you. Taehyung had noticed, and after a bath together, you crawled into his bed, Yeontan resting in his own palatial cot.

“Jagi, tell me, what’s wrong?” Taehyung held you close and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“I’m homesick,” You whispered.

“Honey,” Taehyung said, attempting to pull you closer to him. His hold was comforting, the added pressure of his weight with yours making up for the weighted blanket you left behind. He’d ordered one, but Tannie had taken a liking to it.

“I don’t, I don’t know if I can do this,” You trailed off, unable to confidently express your feelings. Taehyung tried to empathize, the yearning to be around anything familiar was a concept he’d struggled with, too, when he first came to Seoul.

“I know, I know,” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his chest. “It’s scary, it’s a new place.”

He kissed your head and continued to hold you as you let a few tears fall.

~~~~~~~

The second time you brought up your melancholy was after returning from Daegu, where you’d spent the week with Taehyung’s family on the farm. Tae had already realized you loved getting out of the city and exploring other parts of the country, and he happily obliged every weekend he could take away. The two of you had been planning this trip for months, arranging so Tae could take the week off to spend with his family, a rarity, and he wanted to share with you. You had prepped for weeks, feeling like Halle and Annie in _The Parent Trap_ , before departing.

You stressed over pronouncing names, of customs and traditions you knew you needed to be familiar with, and how his parents would receive you. Would his dad like you? Would his mom respect you as a potential mother to her grandchildren? If they didn’t like you, would Tae still want to be with you? If his father disapproved, if his father, whom Taehyung regarded with the utmost esteem, didn’t think you were fit enough to carry on the Kim legacy… You shook the thoughts from your head. Spending the week with his family was hopefully enough of a sign that this would work, your homesickness and growing disdain for Korea be damned.

It wasn’t until you laid down in Taehyung’s bed, back in the dorms, that you felt your heart breaking, tears falling, the sadness overwhelming you.

“Noona, what’s wrong?” Taehyung asked, abandoning his skin care routine to rush to your side. “Tell me, baby, why are you so sad?”

“I miss my family,” Your voice was shaking. As the hot tears rolled down your cheeks, soaking into his white t-shirt, you let the damns of grief sweep over you.

“I know it’s hard to be away,” He cooed.

“You don’t get it,” You said.

“I do, I’ve had to leave my family before, say goodbye to all I know to make it on my own,” Taehyung said, holding you to his chest.

“Your family is three hours away, Taehyung.” You snapped.

“I-

“Mine is a twelve-hour flight and a 17-hour time difference away!” You sobbed.

“I know,” He said.

“Do you? Because I’m crying and, and,” You pulled away, eyes searching his.

“And what?” He was confused, your hurt turning into his.

“Never mind,” You wiped the tears away, trying to put a smile on your face.

“Talk to me,” He whispered.

“I’m just sad, I miss them,” You shook your head, an attempt to make the outburst seem inconsequential.

“I know Noona, I know,” Taehyung rested a hand against your neck, thumb stroking your cheek.

“Seeing you and your family made it worse,” You admitted.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think,” Tae was shaking his head, guilt coasting over him as his eyes grew wide.

“I didn’t realize how sad it would make me. I really liked spending time with your parents.” You said trying to add levity to the solemnity of the mood.

“They liked you,” He said, his expression weighty.

“How can you tell?” You asked, eyebrows knitting together.

“The way my papa spoke about you, what he told me, he likes you,” A flash of a smile.

“What did he tell you?” You pressed.

“That’s between a father and son,” He said, the smiling growing.

“I’m your elder!” You said sitting back.

“No, not in this,” Taehyung giggled, shaking his head.

“Fine,” You pouted.

“I love you, Y/N.” Taehyung’s smile was gone, the sincerity in his voice returning.

“Yeah?” You asked.

“Seeing you with them… made me love you more,” He smiled earnestly.

“I feel the same,” You said.

“I missed them, how they laugh, the funny expressions their faces make… it was good to see them,” Taehyung couldn’t stop smiling.

“You should finish your skin care routine, I know how important that is to you,” You said, running a hand through his hair.

“Then we’ll cuddle?” He asked.

“Maybe more,” You pressed your lips gently to his.

~~~~~~~

The third time you brought up your homesickness was as you packed to head home. You’d sworn to yourself that you’d buckle down, learn more of the language and culture, explore instead of waiting for Taehyung to come home. You went on adventures with the other members, Namjoon and Jimin taking a particular liking to you. They made you laugh, and they made the hours Tae was tied up with work go by a little quicker.

“I don’t want you to go,” Taehyung said as you busied yourself packing.

“I know, but you’re coming out in October, it’s only a month away,” You said, trying not to break your resolve.

“I just, I loved spending everyday with you,” Taehyung stopped folding and sat on the bed, eyes watching you. “It was special, being together. Like this is what our life could be.”

“Tae,” You whispered, his words breaking you open. You crawled across the bed to him, wrapping your arms around him and pressing your lips hastily to his. “Don’t.”

“I just miss you like fucking hell,” Taehyung said, eyes staring into yours. Your bottom lip quivered before you buried your face in his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. Taehyung held you close, his tears falling onto the shirt you were wearing, another of his.

“It’ll get better,” He reassured, the soft material of his favorite Celine shirt absorbing your tears.

“No, it won’t,” You said trying to inhale air.

“It will, we can do this, we’ve done it before, and, and you’ll come back here and we’ll -

“You don’t get it,” You interrupted. His eyes went wide, shocked by your outburst.

“Tell me, what don’t I get?” He asked.

“I can’t do this! I can’t, split time between home and Korea. I can’t do this Taehyung.” You stood up and started pacing, Tannie barking at the sudden change in movement.

“What do you mean can’t do this? You can’t be with me?” Taehyung’s mind was moving into overdrive.

“I can’t spend my life in isolation,” You informed him.

“You’re not alone-

“I am! A year from now you’ll be gone and –

“Come with me,” He suggested.

“That doesn’t solve anything!”

“You’ll be with me, the guys, you won’t be alone,” He offered.

“So, I become your groupie?” You were trying to parse through his words, to make sense in his grand statements.

“No, you, you’re a part of my life, be a part of my life.” He said.

“What about my career? I can’t just take a year off,” You pointed out.

“Can’t you research anywhere?” He asked.

“Give up my dreams for yours?” You countered.

“No, I... Why don’t you like Korea?” He asked, circling back to your earlier comment.

“I don’t speak the language, what I do know is elementary at best, I can’t communicate with anyone, I can barely go out on my own, every time I walk down the street everyone stares at me like I have two fucking heads. This isn’t an episode of Freak Show, Tae, I’m not some oddity that they’ve never seen!”

“You are pretty rare in Korea,” He muttered.

“Not helping,” You snapped.

“You really hate it that much?” He inquired.

“I feel like we went from zero to a hundred faster than the speed of light, I needed a better transition. I’m not _Emily in Paris_ , Taehyung.”

“You learned about our culture,” He said, mystified by your outburst.

“I just, if I’m going to be spending more time here, over breaks and in the summer, I just, I don’t know,” You said.

“Do you want to learn the language?” He asked.

“That would help,” You shrugged.

“I don’t want you to give up your career,” He said, hand reaching for you.

“I don’t want to either,” You said moving to stand between his legs.

“Maybe you come for a shorter time, next time,” Taehyung moved his head quickly, shaking his bangs out of his eyes.

“Like, six weeks, or a month…I could do that.” You said.

“What if we get married?” He pondered.

“I don’t know,” You wondered.

“If you want to marry me, or where we’re going to live?” Taehyung moved his hands to rest on your hips.

“Where we’re going to live,” You responded, moving your hands to his shoulders.

“So, you want to marry me?” He pressed.

“Do you want to marry me?” You countered.

“More than you know,” Taehyung gave your hips a gentle squeeze.

“Ditto,” You responded, squeezing his shoulders.

“I’m sorry I made you cry,” Taehyung whispered.

“It’s not you, I’m just, overwhelmed, and really fucking sad to be leaving you,” You said.

“I could’ve listened better,” He offered.

“Kim Taehyung, I love you.”

“Y/N, I love you, too.” Taehyung stood to kiss you, his lips meeting yours hungrily.

“No amount of rivers or roads would keep me from you.” You blushed, eyes still closed, lips soft against his.


End file.
